Where Haven't I Been?
by Kernow66
Summary: My own take on what we didn't see at Kate's house in S1, Ep5...
1. Chapter 1

I've been inspired by some fabulous LTiH writers here and have challenged myself to write my own interpretation of the S1, Ep5 ending to the infamous hysterical 'what size knickers does your mum wear' scene. It's my view that Caroline wouldn't have been reticent about having sex with Kate; I think she's quite a sexual being and in my view would've been a fully involved participant.  
This is a wee bit out of my comfort zone, I've not written anything quite so...detailed or intimate (and less focused on dialogue) before so please let me know if you think it works. It's been rated M due to the content so if it's likely to offend you please don't read on.

* * *

The laughter carried on for quite some time after the call with Gillian had ended. The conversation had been so strange, so incongruous and so badly timed that it had prompted a near hysterical reaction from Kate and then Caroline. After all you wouldn't normally expect to discuss the size of your mother's knickers with anyone at any time, least of all when you were about to kiss the woman who had probably just become your girlfriend and was hopefully about to become your lover.

Caroline was the first to come back to the present. _Oh god I'm in Kate's house. And she's so beautiful. I told her she was very pretty earlier but she is absolutely beautiful._

She must've been staring because Kate stopped laughing and suddenly said in her own inimitable way, "What?"

"Nothing. Just...you're...beautiful." _Oh my god did I just say that!?_

Kate swallowed and looked shocked, "Really?"

Caroline nodded, "Really." She reached out and stroked Kate's face. Kate leaned into her touch for a moment and then picked Caroline's hand off her face and for a second the headmistress panicked thinking she'd done something wrong but then she noticed Kate's gaze. The dark woman looked at her with undisguised hunger, the same look Caroline had seen in her office that lunchtime as she peeled herself away from her kiss, her body, leaving Kate leaning against the door looking at her with naked desire, the same desire she could see in her eyes now.

Kate lifted Caroline's hand to her mouth without losing eye contact and slowly kissed her palm. Caroline could feel Kate's lips, her mouth slightly open and moist against the palm of her hand as the intensity of her gaze burned her. It was possibly the most erotic thing that had happened to her in years. She felt her nipples harden.

Caroline took the half step needed and reached with her other hand, placing it behind Kate's head pulling the dark woman to her for a kiss. She paused briefly just before their lips met, feeling their breath mingling, enjoying the delicious anticipation, then Kate took the initiative away from her and softly planted her lips on Caroline's.

Their lips meshed and Caroline was once again moved by the softness and the sensuality. Kate's lips melted into her mouth and she half sighed, half moaned at the feeling. Their mouths moved together slowly, tasting, savouring, aiming to give as much pleasure as they were taking from it. Caroline allowed her fingers to tangle in the hair at the nape of Kate's neck, gently pulling it, feeling the reaction of the dark woman in the way she kissed her, gently nipping her bottom lip then sucking it.

Kate moved her hands to Caroline's shoulders and urged her coat off. Caroline removed her hands, one from Kate's head and the other from Kate's waist to enable her to shrug her coat off. It fell off and pooled behind her on the floor. Caroline put her hands back on Kate's waist, pulling her closer into her body as the kiss continued.

Eventually Kate pulled away from the kiss, gently, slowly so that their lips retained contact for as long as possible. Both women were breathing heavily. Kate smiled, a slow, sexy smile, "You are a _very_ good kisser." Caroline just gazed back at her wordlessly, already missing the contact. Kate took Caroline's scarf and pulled it gently over her head, dropping it onto the floor with her coat. She then leaned into her again and lifted Caroline's hair from her neck with her fingers so she was able to press her lips to the exposed skin. She kissed, nipped and sucked gently at the blonde woman's neck. Caroline moaned softly and let her hands skim gently from Kate's waist up to the sides of her breasts where she revelled in the younger woman's soft curves.

Caroline suddenly needed to be closer than the outside of Kate's clothing. She made quick work of untucking her blouse and placed her hands underneath it, on her waist. Her thumbs automatically stroked the silky skin of her tummy and the feel of Kate's muscles trembling under her touch combined with the feel of her lips deliciously assaulting Caroline's neck caused her to moan again. As she moved her hands upwards to cup Kate's breasts, the dark woman pulled her mouth away enough to whisper, "God Caroline, you make me want to make you scream."

The feel of Kate's hard nipples through her bra, her breath whispering in her ear and the effect of her words caused Caroline to gasp. She drew back slightly to look into Kate's face, recognising that her eyes were as heavy with desire as she felt her own probably were, and said shakily, "I'm not sure my legs are going to hold me up for much longer Kate."

Kate smiled, "Good. I've been wanting to get you horizontal for a while." She took Caroline's hand and led her to the stairs.

They entered Kate's bedroom and before Caroline had time to notice anything about the decor or layout, she was pulled into the younger woman's arms again for another searing, searching, passionate kiss. Caroline now felt a desperate need to feel as much of Kate's skin against hers and without breaking the kiss, she pushed the cardigan from her shoulders, feeling Kate shrug herself out of the rest of it. Caroline felt her way down the buttons on Kate's blouse, undoing each one as she went. Working on instinct and need she soon had the blouse completely undone and she took full advantage, skimming her hands across the skin she had exposed as the dark woman shucked off the blouse behind her. Pulling Kate to her she put her arms around her and quite quickly unclipped the fastening on her bra.

As Caroline pulled the bra straps down Kate's arms, Kate stopped kissing her, pulling away to say a little admiringly, "You're a quick worker."

Caroline cupped Kate's breasts as her bra fell to the floor and replied a little distractedly, "Where there's a will, there's a way." She stroked her breasts then rubbed her thumbs over the hardened nipples. Her expression was one of desire filled concentration.

Kate bit her bottom lip and gripped Caroline's shoulders, then bent her head to the blonde woman's cleavage, trailing her lips down as far as she could before lifting her head again saying, "You are _very_ over-dressed."

Caroline nodded but didn't move her hands from Kate's breasts. Her right thumb continued to stroke Kate's left nipple and her left hand cupped her right breast, delighting in the feel of the hard nipple in her palm as she gently squeezed the soft flesh. She tried to bend to place her mouth on Kate's breast but the dark woman pushed at her shoulders and stopped her saying, "Not until I get you more naked than you are now."

Caroline looked immensely disappointed but allowed herself to be pushed gently away and Kate bent down to take the hem of her dress, saying "Arms up", as you would to a child. Caroline complied and as Kate pulled her dress up and over her head, the blonde woman kicked her shoes off. The dress joined the other discarded items of clothing on the floor and Kate wasted no time in reaching around Caroline's back to unhook her bra and then remove it fully.

Caroline thought she would then get a chance to reconnect with Kate skin to skin but the younger woman was clearly very focused on her task to get Caroline 'more naked' as she hooked her thumbs in Caroline's tights, pulling them swiftly down her legs, crouching in order to do so, and then encouraging her to step out of them.

Instead of standing back up, Kate knelt at Caroline's feet, holding her hips and placed her face against the lace front of her knickers. She kissed her gently then looked up at the blonde woman as she tucked her index fingers into each side of the underwear and pulled them slowly down. Caroline stepped out of them as they reached the floor and Kate returned her hands to the older woman's hips as she leant in and placed a kiss on her tummy before sitting back on her heels and moving her hands to Caroline's pubic hair. She placed her thumbs either side of her labia, before gently pulling them apart and leaning in to place a hot open-mouthed kiss against her.

Caroline gasped and put her hands on Kate's head, not to move it but to urge her not to stop and also to steady herself. She tangled her fingers in Kate's hair as the dark woman used the flat of her tongue to swipe repeatedly across her sensitised centre. Caroline groaned and her knees buckled slightly as she said, "Kate you need to take me to bed because I'm about to collapse here."

Kate smiled but got to her feet and took Caroline's hand, "Bed it is then."

Caroline smiled but didn't move, "I think you're a little over-dressed for bed." She hooked her fingers into Kate's waistband, pulling her to a standstill, then she looked into her eyes as she unbuckled her belt, unbuttoned and then unzipped her trousers. Caroline pushed Kate's trousers down her hips, hooking her thumbs into her knickers to ensure that they were removed at the same time. The blonde woman crouched down to move her trousers and underwear past her knees and then down completely, at which point Kate stepped out of them and kicked them away.

Like Kate a little earlier, Caroline didn't get back up but with her hands on the younger woman's hips, she pushed her back towards the bed, encouraging her to sit down. Kate obliged, sitting on the edge of the bed and Caroline immediately moved her hands to Kate's knees, pushing them gently apart, saying huskily, "I need to taste you."

Kate did as prompted but groaned, "God Caroline, you are driving me mad."

Caroline smiled wolfishly as she leaned in, "Well let's see if I can...help you out." She inhaled her unique sweet yet musky aroma then placed her mouth directly over Kate's centre. _Oh god it has been too long. I have waited too long for this...for Kate._ Although it had been over 25 years since she'd been in this position literally and figuratively, in one sense Caroline felt like she'd never stopped doing this and in another, that she'd come back to where she belonged. _Oh god she tastes fabulous, feels fabulous!_

Kate dropped her body back on the bed, moaning gently, her legs dangling over the side. Caroline didn't stop exploring with her tongue, finding places Kate was most sensitive, tasting, discovering new ways to bring pleasure. The blonde woman urged Kate to put her legs over her shoulders and Kate immediately pushed her heels against Caroline's back, seeking purchase so that she could move her hips bringing her centre yet closer to Caroline's mouth.

Caroline slipped her left arm underneath Kate's lower back, helping ensure her hips could be at the best possible angle. Her right hand lay on Kate's inner thigh feeling the silky skin and the slight tremble in her muscles as she strained toward Caroline's mouth. Caroline moved her hand tentatively towards Kate's wetness and just as she arched again in pleasure, Caroline gently slid two fingers into her.

Kate's reaction was more than enough proof of her approval. She groaned deeply, then moaned, "Caroline, that feels so good! Yes...oh yes!" Her hips moved more urgently and Caroline could tell she was close to orgasm so she increased the tempo of her fingers, thrusting deeper and quicker and just as Kate said breathily, "Oh god Caroline, I'm...", she used her mouth to suck hard. Kate arched spectacularly, the flat of her feet planted on Caroline's upper back as she did so and the blonde woman did her best to prolong the sensation for her.

Finally Kate stopped shuddering and trembling and her legs went limp over Caroline's shoulders. The blonde woman placed a series of gentle kisses on Kate's inner thighs, her fingers still inside her, then said softly, "You're so beautiful Kate." She changed position slightly on the floor, which caused her hand to move slightly and Kate twitched in response. Caroline smiled as she noticed and then flexed her fingers before starting to move her hand slightly.

Kate's hips moved involuntarily but she said huskily, "If you're going to do that then at least come up here with me so I can see you." By moving slowly and carefully, Caroline managed to get up on the bed beside Kate without removing her fingers from inside her. Kate chuckled quietly as she looked into Caroline's eyes and stroked her face, "You could've just...come out...you know."

Caroline shook her head, "I don't want to. Being inside you feels...like heaven."

Kate kissed Caroline tenderly then said, "You are so sweet...and such a fantastic lover."

Caroline blushed a little and said quietly, "You inspire me." She leaned in and initiated another kiss, which developed, partly due to Kate being inspired by tasting herself on Caroline's mouth. Without breaking the kiss, Kate's left hand moved to find Caroline's breast, cupping it at first then finding her nipple, stroking it, tweaking it.

Eventually Kate pulled away from the kiss to place her mouth on Caroline's breast. She kissed it softly, each kiss moving closer to the areola and then when she got there she licked the entire area in sweeping strokes using the tip of her tongue, edging closer to the already hard nipple.

Caroline was already breathing more heavily and as Kate placed her mouth over her nipple she gasped, then groaned and, at the same time she moved her fingers again, starting to thrust gently in and out of Kate.

Kate gasped, causing cold air to filter in and around Caroline's nipple, which in turn caused Caroline to arch slightly and murmur, "Oh Kate, that feels so good...you feel so good." Kate clamped her mouth back over Caroline's nipple sucking hard and laving her tongue over it at the same time.

Kate, lying on her side, put the flat of her foot on the bed, opening herself up more to Caroline's hand, then she pulled reluctantly away from Caroline's breast as she moved lithely to her knees, straddling Caroline's thigh. She sat above the blonde woman looking down at her and she reached between Caroline's legs to mirror what she was still doing to her. Kate let her fingers slide leisurely through the silky wetness she found there as she looked at Caroline's face, her blue eyes darkened with desire.

Caroline's voice was throaty with lust as she said, "Please Kate." Kate moved her hips feeling Caroline's fingers slide in and out of her as she circled Caroline's slippery centre with her own fingers.

"What do you want Caroline? Tell me what you want." Kate's voice was thick with want.

Caroline swallowed, looking intensely at Kate, "I want you inside me...your fingers inside me. I want to come with my fingers inside you...and yours in me."

Kate groaned, leaning over to capture Caroline's lips in a passionate kiss and she slid her fingers inside the blonde woman at the same time. Caroline's gasp was smothered by the kiss but the proceeding moan leaked out the side of Kate's mouth. Kate pulled away gasping herself as her hips started to move faster and she thrust into Caroline in time with the blonde woman's thrusts into her.

Caroline moved the leg that Kate wasn't straddling and planted her foot flat on the mattress as she strained against the dark woman's hand. Kate reached forward with her other hand and cupped Caroline's breast, tweaking her nipple and then stretched the hand that was half inside Caroline, using her pianist's span to flex her fingers and stroke the small, slippery nub of nerves with her thumb as she thrust in and out.

Caroline looked up at the woman straddling her and knew she hadn't seen as sexy a sight in more than 25 years. Kate ground down on Caroline's fingers, trapping them slightly in between her and Caroline's thigh as she did so. Her voice was rasping as she said, "I'm going to come Caroline. Come with me darling."

Caroline pushed up against her, her back arched as she hissed out a, "Fuck! Yes!"

Kate started to shake and she groaned, "Oh Caroline...Caroline...yes!"

Kate's words and actions sent Caroline over the edge herself and she groaned Kate's name just once before she collapsed back on the bed shuddering. Kate ungracefully collapsed next to her, her body half draped over the older woman and she buried her face in Caroline's neck, kissing her. Caroline put her arms around the younger woman, wanting to be as close as possible and she kissed her shoulder.

Eventually, Kate lifted her head and smiled at Caroline before saying, "God Caroline, that was...bloody fantastic!"

Caroline returned her smile, looking as happy as Kate had ever seen her and replied emphatically, "Yes it was!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all your very kind feedback. I've enjoyed this challenge and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Here's the second half...

* * *

Caroline smiled at Kate as she lay naked beside her. She trailed her hand along Kate's hip feeling the silky skin and the womanly curves before looking into her eyes and asking innocuously, "So...had a good day?"

Kate sniggered, "It got a lot better from lunchtime onwards." She stroked Caroline's arm then her face and the blonde woman turned her head to catch Kate's index and middle fingers gently between her teeth. She sucked them sensuously and Kate shivered, "You are incredibly sexy."

"So are you", Caroline said softly, holding Kate's hand and kissing her fingers. Kate leaned in and captured Caroline's lips in a soft, tender kiss. The kiss developed and the two women opened their mouths onto each other's. Caroline drew Kate into her arms pulling her close and as their bodies meshed the older woman sighed in satisfaction. _Oh god that feels good...Kate's body against mine...feels so...right._ Caroline ran her hands down Kate's back feeling her smooth skin, her toned musculature and her soft curves. She cupped Kate's buttocks pulling her even closer and groaned softly when Kate gently pushed her thigh in between her legs.

Kate pulled away from the kiss to say, "God Caroline, you only have to touch me and I want you."

Caroline continued to run her hands over Kate's bum as she said, "That doesn't sound like a problem to me." She smiled wickedly and looked down at where their breasts were squished together, "God we look good together!"

Kate smiled at Caroline's eager enthusiasm and pushed her thigh even closer between the older woman's legs. "Yes we do. And we _feel_ even better."

"Yes we do!" Caroline continued to fondle Kate's buttocks, "You have a gorgeous bum you know."

"Thanks", Kate smiled then unexpectedly rolled over on top of Caroline grinding her thigh into the blonde woman's centre as she did so.

Caroline gasped, "Sneaky! You used my...fascination with your bum against me."

Kate smirked, "Nope. I used it _for_ you." She moved her leg again to make her point. Caroline stifled a groan, reached up to fondle Kate's breasts then pulled herself into a sitting position to enable her to put her mouth where her hands had been. Kate knelt over Caroline's thigh to make it easier for her.

The blonde woman put her arms around Kate and kissed each breast in turn, a soft, slightly open-mouthed kiss, then she paused, looking up at Kate, "You have beautiful breasts."

Kate smiled almost shyly, "Do I?"

"Yes." Caroline looked from her eyes back to Kate's breasts with interest. "Beautiful." She bent her head toward Kate's right breast, kissed the nipple then licked it intently before taking it into her mouth, sucking gently.

Kate moaned quietly and slightly arched her back. Caroline sucked harder, rubbing her tongue over the very tip of her nipple as she did so. She uttered a lustful, "Mmmmmmm".

Kate said a little breathlessly but clearly in an effort to remain in control, "Apparently it's very bad manners to talk with your mouth full."

Caroline opened her eyes and looked up at the dark woman, her eyes sparkling with amusement. She gently pulled away from Kate's nipple, "I don't think that really applies here...and in any event, I wasn't speaking, it was a noise of contentment, approval and lust." She rubbed her thumb over the nipple now wet and glistening from where her mouth had been.

Kate smiled, "Oh in that case...", her voice was low and husky, "...that's perfectly acceptable."

"Good", Caroline sounded distracted as she continued to rub Kate's nipple with her thumb, studying it intently, then she put her thumb and forefinger in her mouth to make them wet and then returned them to Kate's nipple, rubbing and tweaking gently. "I love your nipples."

"My nipples love you." Kate put her hands either side of Caroline's head, tangling her fingers in the blonde hair.

Caroline looked up at her briefly before moving her mouth back to the dark woman's nipple. She gently traced her tongue around it then flicked it across the hard nub before taking it completely into her mouth again.

Kate ground herself on Caroline's thigh, her arousal evident. Caroline moved her left hand from the small of Kate's back and deftly placed it in between Kate's wetness and her own thigh just as Kate ground down again. Kate groaned as Caroline's fingers touched her, then expressed disappointment in the "Oh" she emitted as her hand was withdrawn again.

Caroline looked up at Kate, removing her mouth from her breast. Her gaze was pure lust as she deliberately wiped Kate's wetness from her fingers onto her nipple then she bent her head again and very deliberately licked it with the flat of her tongue.

Kate groaned huskily, "Caroline!" Caroline glanced up innocently, then she grinned wickedly and returned to her task.

In between strong, soft and then delicate sweeps of her tongue across Kate's nipple, Caroline raised her head enough to utter, "God, I love this...", back to licking delicately, "You are so beautiful...", strong laps of her soft, wet tongue around Kate's areola, then, "Christ Kate, you feel so good...taste so good!"

At that, and taking Caroline so entirely by surprise she actually emitted a small yelp, Kate turned the tables. She took her hands out of Caroline's hair and placed them on her shoulders pushing her away. There was a sound that was cross between a gentle slurp and a lip smack as Caroline's mouth left Kate's breast and in one fluid movement Kate had moved from kneeling over Caroline's thigh to lying in between her thighs having pushed them gently apart in order to allow that to happen. The dark woman had a look of concentrated anticipation on her face as she said, "I need to taste you."

Caroline propped herself up on her forearms and looked at Kate in amazement, "Kate...I...why..."

Kate looked up at the blonde woman with her hands on her thighs and almost growled, "Caroline, sometimes I lose patience with you...and this is one of those times." She lowered her head seemingly dismissing her from the conversation and within seconds Caroline felt Kate's mouth on her.

"Aaaaah!" Caroline wasn't ready for the feel of Kate's hot, wet, insistent mouth on her sex. She instinctively tried to move away as the sensation was too much, too soon but Kate put one arm around her hips, holding her in place. The younger woman sucked hard on Caroline's centre and the blonde woman's hips rose off the bed, "Fuck!"

Kate smiled, moving her mouth away briefly, "Not yet Caroline, but rest assured, I will." She moved back but this time using her mouth more softly, nuzzling, licking, to start with avoiding that little bundle of nerve endings but edging ever closer.

Caroline sighed, then groaned, then said breathily, "Kate...please!" Her hips moved involuntarily and she reached forward to put her hands in Kate's hair although it wasn't clear if she was trying to guide or encourage. Kate continued to feast on Caroline. She used her tongue in long, strong, deliberate strokes, nuzzling past wet, silky folds to tease, please and taste before pushing in as far as possible, entering her as she'd done with her fingers before and how she was intending to again.

Caroline's hips raised off the bed again and she gasped Kate's name. Kate was in no hurry, lingering where she was for some time, probing with her tongue and tasting Caroline's sweetness. By the time she started to move upwards again, inching towards Caroline's centre, the blonde woman had been moaning and gently pleading for a little while.

Kate had her left hand resting on Caroline's midriff as she placed her mouth over the older woman's almost pulsing centre. If she hadn't known that's where her mouth was however, the slight trembling that seemed to ripple upwards into Caroline's stomach muscles under her palm might've given it away.

Whether it was because she'd been waiting so long or whether it was just that Kate had 'primed' her so well but Caroline seemed to start climaxing as soon as Kate's mouth closed over her centre. Her orgasms just seemed to build though as the next was clearly bigger than the last and as Kate licked and nuzzled the sensual pleasure coursing through Caroline caused her to tremble and shake.

At first Kate tried to sense when Caroline's orgasms might peak but she then realised it didn't matter so she just concentrated on keeping the pleasure emanating and enjoying it for herself too. Kate couldn't remember ever experiencing a woman who at that point was as wet as Caroline was and she certainly had no problem with it. She moved her right hand from Caroline's thigh and without preamble slid two fingers into her.

Caroline moaned pushing her hips more fully into Kate's face, "Yes!" Kate started to thrust in slow measured strokes as she continued to lick at Caroline's slick wetness. Caroline breathily demanded, "More Kate!" Kate added another finger and a slight twist into her thrusts, which clearly had the desired effect as Caroline groaned, "Fuck, yes!"

The blonde woman's hips were raised off the bed as she planted her feet firmly on the mattress and she started to shake. Caroline's final orgasm was long and hard. Her back was arched and her muscles trembled as she climaxed spectacularly repeating Kate's name like a mantra. Finally she collapsed back on the bed breathing very heavily.

Kate rested her head on Caroline's thigh, content to lie for a moment feeling the blonde woman's inner muscles continue to contract with small aftershocks. After a while Caroline stroked Kate's hair and she said quietly, "Come up here, you're too far away."

Kate crawled up to lie beside Caroline, snuggling into her and kissing her cheek. "God Caroline, you were fantastic. Spectacular even." She looked into Caroline's face and saw that her eyes were shining with tears. "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Caroline shook her head, "God no! I'm not...it's just...bloody hell Kate that was just so..._much_."

Kate stroked Caroline's face almost reverently, "Yes, it was...huge. You were wonderful."

Caroline shook her head, "It was all you. Kate I've never...not like that. You were...magnificent." She gathered Kate to her, putting her arms around her, holding her close.

The two women lay like that for some time. Caroline stroked Kate's back as she kissed her shoulder and her neck unhurriedly. Kate said quietly, "What time do you need to go?"

Caroline took a quick glance at the bedside clock, "Not yet. I don't want to leave yet." She sounded regretful, like she wasn't ready to face harsh reality yet.

Kate tried to sound upbeat and sensible, "It's ok Caroline, as much as I'd love you to stay the night I know you have to go home at some point."

"Yes but not yet." Caroline sounded like a stubborn child and Kate's heart swelled with something she didn't want to think about naming.

_Not yet Kate, it's too early for you to throw yourself into this wholeheartedly yet...despite how you already feel. _

Caroline kissed Kate's shoulder again and Kate sighed, moving her head to give Caroline greater access. Instead though, Caroline slipped out from underneath Kate and urged her onto her front. She then draped herself over Kate kissing the back of her neck, her shoulders and the top of her back.

Kate could feel Caroline's breasts on her back, her nipples grazing the skin. Her own nipples felt very sensitised against the crisp cotton sheet.

Caroline straddled the top of Kate's thighs and leaned forward trailing her lips from Kate's shoulder blades downwards. She placed a hot open-mouthed kiss in the hollow of Kate's lower back then followed that with her tongue, tracing the outline of Kate's vertebrae sensuously.

At the same time Caroline was very aware that her breasts were resting on Kate's bum. She pulled away slightly so that her breasts were only just touching Kate's skin and then she moved, bracing herself either side of Kate's waist, her hands flat on the bed, so that her nipples just grazed the skin of Kate's buttocks and lower back.

Kate moaned quietly then said, "Caroline, you are driving me mad here."

Caroline said breathily, "That's the idea." Kate could hear the smile in her voice. Caroline returned to lazily dragging her tongue in random patterns across Kate's lower back and buttocks. Kate squirmed uncomfortably, trying to press herself harder into the mattress to relieve some frustration. Caroline stopped kissing and licking and nipped Kate's buttock unexpectedly which made Kate jump. Caroline smiled, "Just making sure you're paying attention."

"Caroline you have my..._undivided_ attention", Kate responded, "but if you don't touch me soon I'm going to implode!"

Caroline stifled a chuckle but her voice betrayed her amusement, "I don't think I'd realised you were this...demanding Ms McKenzie." She leant over and kissed the buttock she'd just nipped before moving to just straddle one leg so that she could dip her hand in between Kate's thighs.

Kate moaned and opened her legs wider to allow the blonde woman greater access. Caroline cupped the dark woman's sex feeling Kate's arousal and that she was straining towards her hand wanting more contact. She slid her fingers in between Kate's silky folds feeling the wetness of her excitement. Kate groaned, "Please Caroline."

"Kate you feel fabulous...you are so sexy", Caroline circled the younger woman's centre seeing her hips gyrate in response and she stroked her bum with her other hand before rubbing the slick bundle of nerves in response to Kate's pleas. Kate moaned Caroline's name and Caroline kissed her back, tasting her skin, "God Kate you are so wet...you feel so good."

"Please Caroline, I want you...inside me...please", Kate's voice was hoarse with want.

Caroline slid two fingers inside her and Kate groaned in acceptance as she moved up onto her hands and knees. Caroline moved closer to Kate, bending over her as she thrust into her and cradling her with her other arm. The blonde woman kissed her back, tasting the slightly salty skin under her lips as Kate started to tremble. "Come for me Kate", Caroline murmured.

The words sent Kate over the edge and she climaxed, pushing back hard against Caroline's hand, groaning loudly, "Caroline, yes!" Caroline held her feeling her tremble against her and then as Kate's muscles turned to jelly, she gathered her in her arms, gently cradling her as they sank on the bed together.

* * *

Forty five minutes later Kate stood with Caroline just inside her front door. She picked up her scarf from the floor and placed it gently around her neck. "I'll see you...at school tomorrow."

Caroline smiled softly, "You will." She leaned in and kissed Kate tenderly. "Kate...I've...this has been...wonderful..._you_ are wonderful."

Kate smiled, "You're magnificent."

"That's pretty much where we came in, isn't it?" Caroline grinned.

"Pretty much. After you'd jumped on me and thrown me against your office door that is." Kate smirked. She kissed Caroline softly, sweetly. "Goodnight Caroline. Drive carefully."

"Goodnight Kate." Caroline stepped outside the door then turned back and drew closer to Kate, whispering in her ear, "At least you know I keep my promises now."


End file.
